greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Pete Wilder
Peter "Pete" Wilder was a character on the Grey's Anatomy spin-off Private Practice. He was played by actor Tim Daly. Dr. Pete Wilder’s first appearance was in an extended episode of Grey's Anatomy, The Other Side of This Life. History Early Life During his childhood, Pete had to clean up after his mother whilst his brother -Adam- made excuses. She was an alcoholic 'A party all by herself', and liked a lot of men. She met a serious partner, Henry, but later stabbed him to death when he tried to leave in front of Pete, who was especially close to Henry and the age of fifteen. He is now estranged from his brother and does not know who his father is. Personality Relationships Romantic Addison Forbes Montgomery During Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery's first visit to Oceanside Wellness, Pete and Addison establish a teasing and often flirtatious relationship. Addison initially labels Pete a “quack,” but she allows the “cute hippy boy” to treat her with acupuncture. Although Pete is immediately attracted to her, he promises their mutual friend, Dr. Sam Bennett, that he will stay away from Addison. However, after finding Addison crying over her newly discovered infertility, Pete kisses her to prove that she isn’t “dried up.” Addison seems open to pursuing a relationship with Pete, but is warned off by Sam. According to Sam, Pete is a serial monogamist, unable to emotionally connect with any woman since the death of his wife. Pete's last foray into office romance was apparently disastrous, and resulted in the unnamed OB/GYN's sudden departure from the practice. In response, Oceanside Wellness instituted a strict "no consorting" rule. Anna Wilder Pete's relationship with his wife is somewhat mysterious and he appears reluctant to discuss their marriage. During a visit to her grave on the anniversary of her death, we discover Anna Wilder died in 2001, at the age of 40. (In "The Other Side of This Life," Sam stated that Pete’s wife had died eight years prior. However, in a subsequent interview, Tim Daly said that there is some confusion as to whether Anna died six or eight years prior, which was finally decided to be six years prior.) In a discussion regarding a patient, Pete hints to the other doctors that he stayed in an unhappy marriage because his wife was sick and that they were unable to make the marriage work. Pete eventually tells Addison that he went to bed with his wife on a Tuesday night and when he awoke the following Wednesday morning she was dead. He further states that no night was perfect during their marriage, not even their wedding night. This information was the most that Pete has ever divulged to any of his co-workers about his wife. During a second visit to his wife's grave, Pete unleashes his pent-up anger to his wife's headstone. After stating that Anna was "a mean, cold bitch" and that he hated her, Pete softens and apologizes for not being able to save her. Pete later reveals to Violet that at the time of Anna's death they had been trying to conceive a child. Meg Porter In season two, a mysterious woman from Pete's past appears in clinic and reveals surprising facts about his past. Meg Porter (played by Jayne Brook) is a Doctors Without Borders physician and Pete's former lover. They met when they were both residents and later worked together as Doctors Without Borders. Meg reveals to Pete's surprised co-workers that once during the war in Bosnia Pete (whom Meg calls Peter) refused to evacuate and, despite the martyr fire, stayed with sick children for the whole night, saving the lives of most of them. Later Pete told Meg, who has a smoking habit, that his wife was a smoker and she didn't quit the habit before she died. Despite their renewed relationship, Meg decides to come back to Ghana, where she works in malaria fighting program, but Pete asks her to come back to him, because she makes him happy. Despite that, Meg returned later to LA and even tried to give up smoking for Pete, the relationship didn't work. Meg wasn't sure if she wants to live in LA and Pete admitted that ever since his unhappy marriage he doesn't trust women anymore. When Pete and his Oceanside Wellness Group colleague Violet hooked-up, the relationship with Meg was definitely over. Violet Turner The relationship with Violet started with just sex, but later Pete realized that he wanted more. When he asked Violet if they could move to the next level and begin a real relationship, she turned him down saying that she doesn't trust him because of his past. But it was Violet's behavior, that really caused the end of their relationship, when she started secretly dating Sheldon, the therapist from the rival practice, The Pacific Wellcare. Pete ended their relationship because of Violet's infidelity. Afterward, Violet reveals to both Pete and Sheldon she's pregnant, and willing to raise the child, but ignores who the father is. In the season 2 finale, Pete confronts Violet and says that he loves her and they could be a real family. Violet turns him down, but later she kisses him and tells about her feelings towards him. In the end Violet is kidnapped by her patient Katie, who thinks that Violets baby is her own. Finale ends with a cliffhanger. The Third Season starts just twenty minutes after the season two finale, when Pete finds Violet lying unconscious on the floor of her house, bleeding to death. Katie cut the baby out of Violet and run away with him. Pete saves Violet and together with Naomi rushes her to hospital, where Addison and Naomi do a surgery on her. In the meantime Katie appears in hospital with Violet's baby, and is apprehended by Pete, Cooper and the security. While waiting in the hospital for Violet's surgery to be finished, Pete thinks about their first meeting. They met just four days after Pete's wife death, when Sam and Naomi, Pete's friends who just opened their private practice, recommended him Violet as his therapist. Pete at first was reluctant to talk with Violet, but finally he opened to her and admitted that he hated his wife and argued with her all the time, even the night she died. The next morning he was still yelling at her and only a few minutes later he noticed that she wasn't answering because she was dead. Pete admitted that he was relieved after his wife death and felt free. After that Pete, who was the owner of an Infectious Diseases practice in Beverly Hills, decided to change his job, and started working in Oceanside Wellness Group as an Alternative Medicine specialist, where he still works eight years later. A month after third season premiere Violet is still trying to recover and get over her trauma. Pete lives with her and takes care of her and the baby Lucas. Violet is not leaving her house and has panic attacks every time the doorbell rings. After getting advise from Sheldon, Pete decides to move out, to help Violet recover and push her to go outside. Violet realizes that after dramatic events in her life she can't bond with her baby and gives Lucas to Pete, asking him to take care of the baby. A Couple of weeks later Sheldon requests a paternity test and it is revealed that Pete is the biological father. Career Pete worked at the Oceanside Wellness Group as a naturopathic doctor and licensed herbalist. He graduated from medical school and practiced traditional western medicine for a number of years before spending five years in China studying alternative medicine. Pete’s medical practice combines eastern and western medicine in an integrative approach, and he is often asked to provide expectant mothers with holistic birthing plans. Pete has also lectured locally and internationally on the subject of Oriental and Eastern Medicine. He used acupuncture on Addison during her first visit to the Oceanside Wellness Group and made her release negative energy. Before Oceanside, Pete owned a practice in Beverly Hills which worked in infectious disease. Pete also had training in critical care. Pete was offered a job at Oceanside Wellness Group when the doctor they originally hired, a dermatologist, was sued for inappropriately touching his patient's feet. However, Violet had doubts as he was seeing her for therapy following the death of his wife. Eventually, Violet saw progress and allowed him to work at the practice. In season three Pete has accepted Naomi's offer and left the Oceanside Wellness to start working in Pacific Wellcare; additionally, he has picked up shifts at St. Ambrose Hospital's ER, becoming employed as an attending critical care physician. Notes and Trivia *Pete rides a Triumph motorcycle. *Before settling on the name Pete Wilder, the creators of the show considered and rejected "Pete Finch" and "Pete Fisher." Gallery Notable Episodes Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Doctors Category:PP Characters Category:PP S1 Characters Category:PP S2 Characters Category:PP S3 Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:PP S4 Characters Category:PP S5 Characters Category:Patients Category:GA Characters Category:Patients (ER) Category:Patients (Cardio) Category:Patients (Psych)